


Serenading Kaoru

by Mandy181



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy181/pseuds/Mandy181
Summary: Winter break is upon the students at Ouran High School. Being the last day of school before winter break the Hosts are feeling in the Christmas mood and make the ladies feel a little holiday cheer. With the twins being the twins how will they go about it?





	Serenading Kaoru

The girls were lined up at the doors of music room three, waiting for the chance to talk to their favorite hosts one last time before winter break. Inside all the hosts were crowded around three to five girls, entertaining them with their acts. All the hosts were even wearing holiday costumes. Tamaki wore a Santa coat and hat along with red pants, black boots, and white gloves. Honey senpai had a green pointed hat, and curled elf shoes with a bell at the end. He also had a red shirt with more bells sewn on with green pants. Mori senpai wore a fuzzy brown shirt, brown pants with black boots and reindeer antlers. Kyoya wore one of those famous ugly Christmas sweaters with a snowflake design. Haruhi was dressed almost exactly like Mori except she had bells on her antlers.  Finally the twins were dressed as elves. Hikaru wore all red with white trims and a Santa hat while Kaoru wore the same thing but in green. Christmas music was playing, setting the calm holiday atmosphere. The twins were requested more then usual that day. Neither one of them knew what the fuss was about today that gave the girls twin fever but Hikaru was going to take advantage of it. He looked over to his brother and saw his smile as he was talking to the ladies. He continued to stare at his twin, smiling at him in awe. He didn't understand how Kaoru could look so adorable. His smile alone could brighten up a dark room and his happiness radiates from him, making him feel like everything's going to be okay. He wanted to lean closer, but he knew it wasn't right with the timing so he had to refrain from doing so. After a few minutes Kaoru caught his brother staring at him with eyes of admiration. Kaoru gave his twin a little smirk which caused Hikaru to blush a bit. Kaoru giggled at him, inviting him to join in on the conversation. 

"Would you ladies like more tea?" Kaoru asked the girls in that cute voice of his. They all nodded furiously before Kaoru grabbed the tea pot. Hikaru went and put his hands over his brothers. Kaoru responded with a blush as he looked into Hikaru's eyes.

"Here, I'll help you." Hikaru said with a smile. They then together poured tea into each of the girls glasses as the crimson grew to their ears. Kaoru led their movements to put down the tea pot. 

"Thanks Hikaru." Kaoru said as he looked away from his brother nervously like he always did. Going along with the improve, Hikaru grabbed his twins chin to turn his head so he could look into his brothers shinning golden eyes. 

"It was my pleasure Kaoru. I'll always help you whenever you need it." Kaoru blushed even harder if that was even possible.

"Your too sweet Hikaru." He responded as he adjusted his head so that his brothers hand was now on his cheek. Hikaru then glanced towards the stereo that was playing the music ever so softly before looking back at his twin. 

"You think so?" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"I would never lie to you dear brother." Kaoru said through lidded eyes and a soft smile.

"Well speaking of sweet gestures, what would my little brother like for Christmas?" Kaoru only smirked before replying.

"Well, I have a few things on my list, but I don't think it's right to say them here." The girls went wild with squeals and nosebleeds. One girl even managed to lose consciousness. Hikaru wasn't far from drooling but managed to keep his composure. "What about you Hikaru? What does big brother want for Christmas?" Hikaru gave his twin a big smirk, ready to start his plan. He stood up and walked over to the stereo as Kaoru stared at him completely lost. Hikaru then pressed a few buttons and cranked up the volume as he began to sing along with the new song.

"I......... don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need....... I don't care about the presents... Underneath the Christmas tree."

Everyone in the room was soon looking in his direction but he ignored them all, keeping his gaze towards Kaoru. As Hikaru sang, Kaoru grew a smile which only egged Hikaru on more. Smirking back at his twin he continued singing.

"I just want you for my own... More then you could ever know... Make my wish come true... All I want...for Christmas.............is..................you......................"

Tapping his foot to the beat Hikaru was soon dancing like a goofball as the song sped up. The guests that were being entertained by the other hosts were also intrigued and began to crowd around the twins hosting area instead.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I....don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree."

Kaoru couldn't hold back his laughter. Leave it to Hikaru to do something like this. He could be such a dork sometimes, but that's what Kaoru loved about him.

"I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace..... Santa Clause won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas day."

As Hikaru sang on he made his way over to his twin until he was standing over him holding out his hand to Kaoru. Kaoru took his brothers hand trying to swallow down his giggles. Soon he was up on his feet as Hikaru sang the next line. 

"I just want you for my own... More then you could ever know...Make my wish come true.... All I want for Christmas is you..... you......baby."

Kaoru was soon dancing along with his brother, a bright smile drawn on across his face that made Hikaru's heart melt.

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow..... And I'm just going to keep on waiting. Underneath the mistletoe."

All the girls in the club room were now staring at the carefree dancing twins with hearts in their eyes. The other hosts eventually made their way over to see what had the girls all riled.

"I won't make a list and send it. To the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to; hear those magical reindeer click."

Hikaru grabbed his dancing brothers hand and intertwined his fingers with Kaoru's, looking in his beautiful eyes as he sang the next line still swaying to the beat. 

"Cause I just want You here tonight.... Holding on to me so tight.... What more can I do?..... Baby all I want for Christmas is you.......you......baby."

After that line Hikaru let go of his brothers hand and backed away singing, dancing along to the song dramatically.

"Oh all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere........ And the sound of children's laughter fills the air......."

Kaoru watched his twin, laughing once again. A few tears fell down his cheeks from laughing so hard. he loved how easily Hikaru could make him laugh like this. Hikaru continued on with his dramatic dancing. 

"And everyone is singing...... I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?"

The other hosts continued to watch the identical boys. Tamaki was just stood their in a small jaw drop. Honey was smiling and giggling at the scene before him. Mori was stoic as always. Kyoya had a smirk on his face as he wrote in his black notebook, and Haruhi was trying to hold back her laughter. Hikaru looked into his brothers eyes as he sang on. 

"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for...... I just want to see my baby. Standing right outside my door....."

Hikaru again took his twins hands as he sung the next line. Guiding Kaoru to dance along with him.

"Oh, I just want you for my own... More then you could ever know... Make my wish come true...... Baby all I want for Christmas....... is...you........you baby..."

Hikaru stopped dancing as the music slowed down and sang the last few lines softly as he cupped Kaoru's cheek.

"All I want for Christmas is you......baby."

"All I want for Christmas is you.......baby."

"All I want for Christmas is you........baby."

"All I want for Christmas is you.......... baby."

By now all the girls that haven't already fainted were screaming like wild animals. Once the song ended Kaoru was trying not to laugh but failed miserably. Hikaru moved his twins head so he was looking in his eyes and gave him a smile.

"Does that answer your question Kao?" Hikaru asked. He saw the cheerful tears running down his brothers cheeks. 

"Of course Hika. I'll give you what you want....On Christmas day." Kaoru smirked as he spoke in a sing song voice. Hikaru gave him a warm smile before pulling Kaoru into an embrace. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru as well, feeling glee wash over him. They stayed in the hug for a few minutes. 

"I guess I can wait till then." Hikaru said with a pout. Kaoru let out one last giggle before letting go of his twin. 

"I guess I should be thanking you though." Hikaru looked at his brother in slight confusion.

"Why's that Kao?"

"For the early Christmas present." Hikaru tilted his head still looking in his twins eyes. 

"Christmas present?" Kaoru nodded before grabbing his brothers hand, leaning close to his ear before whispering to his brother.

"Thanks for serenading me." Kaoru said only loud enough for Hikaru to hear. Hikaru blushed like crazy and saw the smile on his brothers face as he backed away from his ear. 

Suddenly Kyoya was announcing that the Host Club was officially closed until school resumed after break. The girls all left in disappointment until the hosts were the only ones left in music room three. Kaoru stood behind his twin as he put one hand on his brothers shoulder and the other in his twins hand. 

"Ready to head home Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru smiled while turning to face him.

"Of course." Hikaru stroked his twins cheek lovingly. "Maybe you could give me an early Christmas present too." Hikaru said with a flirty tone. Kaoru turned beet red before smiling at his twin stroking Hikaru's cheek in return.

"I guess it's only fair." Kaoru whispered lustfully before leaning forward to kiss Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru felt his body heat change along with his pants suddenly feeling a little snug. Hikaru quickly grabbed his brothers hand and ran out of the club room. Kaoru let out a giggle as he was dragged by Hikaru. The other hosts saw the twins run out of the room with Kaoru waving to them happily.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come back here!" Tamaki yelled after them. Kyoya put a hand on his friends shoulder to get his attention.

"Forget it Tamaki, they're not coming back. They're going to be busy for a while."


End file.
